User blog:Bleak Moonlight/Alissa's Jury Speech
hi ladies.... congrats on making it all the way to the f2, it’s an impressive accomplishment and yawl should be proud ... that being said i’m a lil underwhelmed w ur gameplay and i think most of the other jurors r as well ): know that i love u both n all of this is game related !!! anna - hi!!! i’m glad we solved whatever issues we had n left everything on a good note, let’s get down 2 ur gameplay, i’ll start w the positives... you were on the bottom for a BIG chunk of the game, not many ppl seemed to be willing to work w u and i felt like everyone n their mothers bad something negative 2 say ab u at some point or another n yet here u are... u managed to push through and make it all the way to the end, i respect that... u were an underdog no question ab it, u tried to talk to me n u approached me more times than i approached u, i’ll def give u credit for that tbh! you n scott played similar games i feel but unlike him u would try and squeeze any sort of information out of ain n i knowing we weren’t gonna say much... (nothing against scott i completely understand why he didn’t bother w me... i’m just trying to make a case 4 u) you didn’t have it easy but u never called it quits... i feel like you handled tyler and ain’s negative comments way better than u did mine even though they were all p similar, that 2 me shows growth n like you could’ve gone the fuck off when it happened but u did not... (as far as i know?) like idk i’m impressed w the fact that u managed to control urself basically, u also had a p good physical and i def respect dat as well because i suck at every comp n you were v consistent w ur scores... now for the negatives... you’ve been called out like... 4 times throughout the season and that is an issue imo, you at some point rubbed all of tyler ain julia n i the wrong way and i felt like a lot of what was said ab ur game was similar, while i commend u for brushing it off n not giving up i do feel like ur gameplay was a bit flawed if so many of us felt the same way, my main issue w ur game is like, how aggressive and direct you can be, it felt like you were only there to get info or a score or a vote from me n never rly gave me much back, at first i assumed it was just because u were comfy w me and felt like u could be super direct n honest but a lot of the other jurors feel the same exact way ab the way you’d approach them. you also tend to take things to heart / personally n ur super emotional (i donut mean my like exit paragraph thing, i understand why u were hurt by that n like that bit won’t affect whether i vote for u or not at all) but yeah it kinda affected ur game and i felt like u couldn’t like... keep it together at times, u were also p bad at like lying at times... you told ain u knew she had an idol coz i told u... it felt like a dumb thing to say considering everyone knows how close ain n i are both outside and in the game... idk like i don’t get that coz u didn’t have to lie to her and i feel like u were sending her off to jury all pissed off.. if u wanna explain what happened feel free to coz i wasn’t in the game then so i might be missing some info! emily - hie queen... i’m kinda struggling 2 come up w something to say to u bcoz we rly don’t know much ab each other and we only ever ended up having like... 3 convos tops? i do adore u tho and ur insanely likable which def helps ur case.... the positives when it comes 2 ur gameplay would be the fact that u honestly didn’t piss off any of the jurors... like none of us left angry w u i don’t think... that’s p important in a game like dis bcoz so many jurors vote based off emotions or w/e. you also had a p good relationship w grace n julia and even tho you weren’t super active they would’ve p much died for u so dats impressive to me... negatives would be ur obvious inactivity / lack of.... interest in the game at times. u weren’t online much n you honestly kinda just gave up at some point i feel? and even asked me n several other ppl to vote u off, i can tell you tried w ur speech tho n i appreciate that because i think u do have a shot.. i don’t have much to say other than that... i hope yawl realize i’m not trying to criticize ur gameplay... i disappeared halfway through merge n would barely log on to vote so i know i played a piss poor game n i didn’t try to work w either of u, i have no right to come for either of y’all... all of this was me merely explaining how i feel n where i feel y’all went wrong so u could hopefully take it into consideration next time u play one of these or something!! i don’t have any questions but i’ll b reading all the other speeches / answers n deciding based off of that... rn i’m inclined to vote emily in all honesty but i’m not 100% decided, if u wanna reply 2 any of this pls do, ur free to contradict me or explain w/e 2 me... love u both so much �� Category:Blog posts Category:Saint Vincent blogs